helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Natsuyaki Miyabi
Natsuyaki Miyabi '(夏焼雅) nata il 25 Agosto 1992 a Chiba e cresciuta a Saitama, in Giappone, è una cantante J-pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. La sua carriera iniziò nel 2002 quando superò le audizioni per entrare nell'Hello! Project Kids, un sottogruppo Hello! Project di cui facevano parte giovani bambine di talento. Da allora, ha continuato a cantare in cinque gruppi composti da membri dell'Hello! Project Kids: le Aa!, le Sexy Otonajan, le Berryz Koubou, le Buono!, le DIY♡ e le Mellowquad. Il 30 Aprile di quest'anno è diventata il sub-capitano delle Berryz Koubou. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|[[Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku|Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ottobre 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Natsuyaki Miyabi superò le audizioni per entrare nell'Hello! Project Kids. Successivamente, fu selezionata come membro delle Berryz Koubou, con le quali partecipò al programma radiofonico Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. Nello stesso anno, recitò una piccola parte nel film ''Koinu Dan no Monogatari, al quale parteciparono anche le Morning Musume e altri membri dell'Hello! Project Kids. 2003 Nel 2003 Miyabi fu selezionata come nuovo membro delle Aa! insieme a Suzuki Airi delle °C-ute e a Tanaka Reina, un ex-membro delle Morning Musume. Il gruppo rilasciò un solo singolo: "FIRST KISS". Da quel momento in poi, il gruppo restò inattivo fino al 2007, quando fu riformato per esibirsi nei concerti. 2004 Tutti i membri dell'Hello! Project furono riuniti nel gruppo H.P. All Stars che produsse un singolo, ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. Questa canzone è considerata il tema dell'Hello! Project. 2005 Nel 2005 Miyabi divenne un membro delle Sexy Otonajan. Proprio come le Aa!, il gruppo era formato da tre membri: Fujimoto Miki delle Morning Musume, Murakami Megumi delle ℃-ute e Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou. Il loro primo e ultimo singolo fu "Onna, Kanashii, Otona". 2007 Miyabi entrò a far parte delle Buono! insieme a Tsugunaga Momoko delle Berryz Koubou e Suzuki Airi delle °C-ute. Il gruppo fu annunciato per la prima volta il 21 Luglio 2007 durante il festival del Nakayoshi magazine, alla Tokyo's Sunshine City ad Ikebukur. Il gruppo era stato creato per cantare l'opening e l'ending dell'anime Shugo Chara!. Le Buono! anche dopo la fine della prima stagione. Durante la seconda stagione, le Buono! registrarono solo l'ending, in quanto l'ending venne affidato alle Shugo Chara Egg! e alle Guardians 4. 2009 Nel 2009, per ridare nuova vita alle Aa!, fu aggiunta al gruppo una Seconda Generazione: Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Saho Akari delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Il 17 Luglio apparì per la prima volta in uno spot della Pizza-La senza gli altri membri del gruppo. La pubblicità era una versione dedicata a lei dello spot delle Buono! per il formaggio Camembert della Pizza-La. 2010 Junjun, Linlin, Miyabi e Kusumi Koharu si esibirono a Shanghai nel Giugno del 2010. Per l'occasione, loro quattro formarono un gruppo chiamato Ex-ceed!. 2011 Miyabi, insieme al resto dei membri dell'Hello! Project Kids, recitò nel film horror Ousama Game nel ruolo di Miyazaki Emi, un personaggio secondario del film. Nello stesso anno, recitò anche nel film Gomennasai nella parte di Kurohane Hinako, una delle protagoniste del film. 2012 Il 7 Aprile fu annunciato che Miyabi sarebbe stata assente per tutta la settimana dal tour Spring Concert 2012 ~Berryz Station~ a causa di un ascesso peritonsillare. Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sudo Maasa e Yasuda Kei si esibirono nel musical B・B ~bumpy buddy~, andato in scena il 15 Maggio del 2012. Il 20 Luglio fu annunciato che Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami e Nakajima Saki avrebbero fatto parte di un nuovo gruppo, le DIY♡. 2013 Il 2 Gennaio, durante la prima data del tour Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, è stato annunciato che Miyabi non sarebbe stata in grando di esibirsi per metà del tour a causa di una slogatura alla caviglia. Il 2 Marzo è stato annunciato al SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~ che Chinami avrebbe fatto parte del nuovo gruppo del new Movimento SATOUMI, le Mellowquad, insieme a Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou e Yajima Maimi e Okai Chisato delle °C-ute. Il 3 Aprile Miyabi è diventata un'ospite fissa del programma radiofonico "BAKUNAI". Il 30 Aprile, Shimizu Saki ha nominato Miyabi sub-capitano delle Berryz Koubou.http://ameblo.jp/shimizu--saki/entry-11520979989.html Il 26 Agosto si terrà il suo evento di compleanno intitolato "Sweetest♡time". Profilo *'''Nome: Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) *'Soprannomi:' Miya, Miyabi (みやび), Miiya (みーや), Miiyan (みーやん), Natsuko (なつ子, by Shimizu Saki), Nacchan (なっちゃん), Nassan (なっさん), Miyabi-chan (雅ちゃん) *'Data di nascita:' 25 Agosto 1992 (20 anni) *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Città natale:' Chiba, Giappone *'Height:' 160cm *'Numero di scarpe:' 38 *'Segno zodiacale:' Vergine *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Scimmia *'Stilista/linea d'abbigliamento preferita': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Hobby': Purikura, farsi le unghie e fare shopping *'Abilità speciali': Twirling, rollerblading *'Punti forti': Solare e positiva *'Punti deboli': Timida e se la prende facilmente *'Abitudini: Toccarsi i capelli *'Colori preferiti': Nero, bianco e rosa *'Fiori preferiti': Nebbiolina, gerbere e tulipani *'Cose che non le piacciono': La matematica e i kanji *'Cose che la spaventano': I mostri e gli scarafaggi *'Film preferiti': "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", "Spy Kids", "Harry Potter". *'Libri preferiti: "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari" *'Parola preferita': "LOVE" *'Stagione preferita': Estate *'Cibi preferiti': Yakiniku, sushi, frutta e gelato *'Cibi che non le piacciono': Cipolle, peperoni verdi, sedano, prezzemolo e carote *'Canzoni preferite': "FIRST KISS " e "Masayume" delle Aa!, "Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus) *'Parte che le piace di più di lei': Occhi *'Canzone per le audizioni': "Souda! We're ALIVE" delle Morning Musume *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2004-01-14: Membro delle Berryz Koubou **2013-04-30: Sub-capitano delle Berryz Koubou *'Anni di attività nelle Berryz Koubou:' 9 anni *'Colore nelle Berryz Koubou:' **'Rosso' (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) **'Azzurro' (2007) **'Viola' (2009-present) *'Colore nelle Buono!:' Rosso *'Colore nelle DIY♡:' Blu *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Gruppi Misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Sexy Otonajan *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-ceed! (2010) Singoli Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Aa! *FIRST KISS H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Sexy Otonajan *Onna, Kanashii, Otona DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Discografia Singoli Digitali *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (cover di Matsuura Aya) Canzoni da Solista *2011.08.10 FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (cover delle SI☆NA) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (cover delle Buono!) Canzoni in Gruppo *2006.07.05 Chu! Natsu Party (cover delle 3nin Matsuri con Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina) *2007.08.01 Sprinter! (con Shimizu Saki) *2008.09.10 Baka ni Shinaide (con Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 CLAP! (con Tokunaga Chinami e Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Ai ni wa Ai Desho? (con Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.02.22 Shy boy (con Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Atarashii Hibi (con Shimizu Saki e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2013.01.30 Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (con Shimizu Saki e Sugaya Risako) DVD *2007.08 MIYABI Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2011.02.23 NATURAL & COOL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2007.05.31 MIYABI Photobook Digitali *2009.08.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Miya version) *2011.03.08 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Miya version) Photobook da Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Miyazaki Emi) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (come Kurohane Hinako) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011– Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Spot Pubblicitari *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.)" Teatro *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– BAKUNAI Magazine *2012.03.31 Confetti Vol.089 May 2012 Issue Domande e Risposte *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailandia) :1. E' difficile per una ragazza della tua età lavorare nel mondo della musica?: ::Non mi sento molto a mio agio a parlare con persone appena incontrate. :2. Quale momento della tua carriera ti è rimasto più impresso?: ::I nostri concerti alle Hawaii e in Corea. :3. Qual è il tuo obiettivo?: ::Ci siamo esibite al Nippon Budokan come gruppo di supporto degli Sharam-Q una volta, ma il mio sogno sarebbe esibirci da sole. :4. Come ti vedi tra 50 anni?: ::Non posso dirlo con certezza, ma spero di essere felice. Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.05.21) *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) delle Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) delle Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) delle Berryz Koubou 2° Evento (2008.09.18) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) delle Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) di Matsuura Aya 3° Evento (2009.04.24) *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) delle Buono! 4° Evento (2010.01.21) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY delle Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) delle Buono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) di Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) delle Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) delle Buono! 5° Evento (2010.06.08) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) di Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ) delle Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) delle Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) by Buono! *Story delle AI Curiosità *Ha un fratello minore. *I suoi cibi preferiti sono gelato e ciambelle. *Lei e Sugaya Risako sono gli unici due membri delle Berryz Koubou ad aver cantato dei versi come soliste in tutti e 32 i singoli. *La sua stagione preferita è l'estate. *La parte che le piace di più di lei sono gli occhi e le orecchie piccole. *I suoi artisti preferiti sono gli UNJASH e gli EXILE. *Colleziona cose rosa e luccicanti. *La sua materia preferita è scienze. *E' considerata il membro più fashion delle Berryz Koubou e uno dei più fashion dell'Hello! Project. *Le piace vedere o sentir parlare di cose spaventose. Una volta ha rivelato che si sente come immobilizzata, sente una stretta intorno al collo e non riesce a muovere neanche i piedi. *Quando è stato rilasciato FIRST KISS ha pianto per la frustrazione perché non è riuscita a eseguire la coreografia correttamente e perché l'istruttore di danza le faceva paura. *Nel 2008 è stata sorpresa a baciare un ragazzo, si vocifera che fosse Inoo Kei degli Hey! Say! Jump ma la voce non è stata mai confermara. Molti fan sostengono che fosse solo un fotomontaggio fatto per mettere a confronto Miyabi con l'attrice Fukuda Saki. Ad ogni modo, si dice che Miyabi sia stata punita ottenendo meno versi da cantare come solista nel singolo "MADAYADE". *Fa sempre molta attenzione a tenere le sue sopracciglia in oridine. *Fujie Reina del Team B delle AKB48 è sua cugina. *Tra i membri delle Berryz Koubou è quella che fa parte di più sub-gruppi. *Sua nonna coltiva ciliegie. *Quando era piccola desiderava cavalcare un delfino. *Pensa di essere simile a un gatto. *La cosa più preziosa per lei sono i suoi amici. *I suoi film preferiti sono Nana 1 e 2, inoltre Nana è anche il suo manga preferito. *E' il modello da cui Sato Ayano, Kikkawa Yuu, Otsuka Aina e Hoshino Kirano traggono ispirazione. *E' un'intima amica di Shimizu Saki e Suzuki Airi. *E' il membro delle Berryz Koubou che si è tinto i capelli più volte. *La sua migliore amica è Tokunaga Chinami, che spesso la chiama "la mia ragazza". *Vorrebbe diventare più brava a cucinare. *Ha dichiarato di non sentirsi se stessa nel DVD NATURAL & COOL. *La posa Koyu-biimu di Tsugunaga Momoko è ispirata alla posa Miya-biimu di Miyabi. *Nel Giugno del 2013, quando è stato chiesto alle S/mileage chi fosse il fashion-leader dell'Hello! Project, tutti i membri hanno risposto Natsuyaki Miyabi. *E' una grande fan del gruppo KPOP T-ARA e le ha anche incontrate di persona. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Membri Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:Buono! Categoria:Aa! Categoria:DIY♡ Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:Sexy Otonajan Categoria:Ex-ceed! Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Mellowquad cs:Natsuyaki Miyabi de:Natsuyaki Miyabi en:Natsuyaki Miyabi es:Natsuyaki Miyabi fr:Natsuyaki Miyabi